


28 Candy Hearts

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Grillby Brothers, Grillby is a Last Name, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, No cheating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Chillby, Protective Red, Short & Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: Chillby and Red have noticed a new patron of the bar showing up more and more. Time passes and they come to enjoy the little skeleton's company. More than probably should since Sans has a datemate already. But to many times have they had to stand by while this mysterious datemate breaks Sans' heart.It starts when Sans is stood up on Valentine's night and they invite him to their own Valentine dinner.





	28 Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be for Valentine's and the month of February but... well obviously that didn't happen but I finished this part the other day and figured why the hell not.
> 
> NOTE: Ignis is UFGrillby ^^

“the fuck is that bastard?” Red snarled into his glass. He knocked his drink back and looked back toward the booth both he and Ignis had been watching all night.

A small skeleton was sitting in a window booth, one of the more expensive reservations on holidays, with a candle in the center of the table that had long melted from its foot length to a scant few inches. Sans had arrived in such good spirits tonight, eager to share his news that he would be able to have a Valentine dinner with his datemate.

Ignis and Red had grown quite fond of the punny skeleton who had begun showing up over the past few weeks. He wasn’t afraid to give either of them what they dished out and he had the cutest little flush of embarrassment when their conversations got particularly randy. Sans had started coming to Ignis’ bar because, apparently, his usual hangout was his datemate’s and they’d asked for a little personal space.

Ignis counted it as their favor. Sans now had a Regular’s Seat right next to his mate and he even got a round of greetings when he showed up.

When Sans had reserved the booth, he’d looked so love-struck that the pang of jealousy had surprised him. To see that same jealousy burn in Red had been a pleasant surprise. They’d privately shared more than one _what-could-have-been_ fantasy of Sans between them and had some fun imagining a third between the sheets.

And to be honest, Ignis was ready to meet this mysterious datemate. He wanted to have a _word_ with them.

Sans had become a friend and he guarded those viciously; even if they weren’t monsters he had a more romantic inclination toward. And neither he or his mate failed to notice that Sans wasn’t exactly… happy. He’d been run out of his favorite pub because his datemate wanted space. Often phone-calls or text messages would end with a look of dejection that had his core going molten. And more than once they’d been present when news would come that a date Sans looked forward too was abruptly cancelled by his datemate.

This was the last straw and he knew Red was thinking the same.

There was no pretty blush on Sans’ face like had been present at the beginning of the evening. He was resting his head in his hands and gazing despondently out the window for the past few hours. His phone was in front of him and Ignis felt something clench in his soul when it pinged once more. Sans picked it up, quickly, hope glowing in his expression. He stared at the screen and the hope fell away heart-breakingly slow.

As it had done all night.

Ignis looked at the clock and then around at the bar. Sans was the only one left. All the other love-drunk couples had stumbled away into the night.

“Closing time.” He muttered. Red scowled deeply.

“fuck him. fuck that guy.” Red finished off his drink and then looked him straight in the eye. Ignis thought about the meal he had cooking in the back, prepped and ready to be finished within the half-hour. The plan had been for a private dinner upstairs in his flat but there was a perfectly serviceable VIP booth tucked in the corner of his bar that could seat three.

All he said was, “He’s already paid after all.”

Red is off his barstool before he’s even finished, heading straight for the sad skeleton. Ignis hits the button powering the OPEN signboard and wipes the last bit of the bar-top clean. He doesn’t look over, but listens intently.

“heya, sweetheart. wanna join us for a bite?” Red’s voice was a soft rumble of suavity, carefully concealing the concern.

A moment of silence and then Red spoke again.

“trust me, Sans, Chills don’ mind at all. already talked it over and shit. ya in?”

A trembling sniff shakes Sans’ answer, “y-yeah.”

Ignis is already heading for the back. He throws his coat over the back of a chair he passes and rolls up his sleeves. He was going to make this the best fucking dinner he’d ever made. He kept his core level. He wouldn’t waste a single drop of Intent. This meal would be dripping with his desire to make the two skeletons smile.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews inspire~!


End file.
